This invention relates to serigraphic printing machines for printing objects such as knitted goods with a different color at each of several different stations, and in particular, relates to alignment structure for each of the several printing stations so that the different colors are printed in proper registration.
A serigraphic printing machine allows continuous loading of the goods to be printed on, printing on the goods with each of the different desired colors and unloading of the goods from the machine after they have been printed on. Loading and unloading of the goods occurs at one long portion of the machine while printing of the different colors, one color at each different station, occurs along another parallel portion of the machine. The two portions of the machine are coupled together by circular terminal connectors. Each piece of goods is loaded on a separate support which is coupled to an endless chain, the endless chain moving the support through the loading, printing and unloading portions of the machine. The endless chain is moved step-by-step by an electric motor or other suitable means with the supports being stopped at each of the printing stations.
The problem with such a machine is that at each station the supports are not properly aligned with panels applying the colors. Consequently, the colors printed on the goods are superimposed on other colors which of course leads to a poor quality of printing and many rejects in the finished products.
In accordance with the invention, an alignment or centering plate having a centering slot is provided on each support and an alignment or centering pin is provided at each printing station to properly align the supports with the printing panels for proper registration of the color printed at each station.